Run
by RosesInTheShade
Summary: Six years ago, the 2p countries were forced into our world. However, after a deal was made, we chose to ignore them. After an encounter gone wrong, the counterparts are on our heels. With help from befriended nations, I can only hope my friend is okay. Rated T. Two OCs included. Disclaimed. Chapters undergoing replacement! Latest chapter is a detailed announcement!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I, of course, do not own Hetalia. This is call FanFiction for a reason. I only own half the plot and my own OC, Christine. The other OC, Ella, belongs to Ejniko, on DeviantArt. The other half of the plot belongs to her also.

Author Note-

Hello! What's this? Me of all people making a FanFiction? Yes, I'm bad at making FanFiction, but this one is a special case. "Run" is meant to take after a role-play between me and a friend of mine, so not all credit would go to me. Half the credit would go to Ejniko, on DeviantArt. Also, some credit would also go to me for small edits here and there. Anyways, my username is RoseInTheShade, but anyone can call me Shade for short. If you are reading, I am honored. Thank you~

This is my first FanFiction, so I won't be surprised if this isn't taken too seriously. However, I only accept kind criticism.

-Shade

Run

RosesInTheShade / MurasakiRose080

Hetalia FanFiction Based on a Role-Play

Such a nice day for touring France, isn't it? Cloudless sky, shining sun, not too warm and not too cold. Too bad its representative is a pervert.

"Ella, did you get the email? It held details on the next get-together with our friends." The mentioned best friend turned to the sound of my voice. She seemed confused, somewhat. I'll take that as a no.

"An email? I haven't gotten it, so no. Where are we going?" Ella asked. Prussia, who had been talking to Ella - or more like boasting again - before I interfered, was clearly perturbed. He had always been an open book, he became more annoyed when I smirked.

"Oh, just to her vacation home again, as usual. We haven't seen each other in a while, so she wanted to catch up with the rest of us." I hinted to our other two friends. I explained the details of our plans, resulting in making Ella excited.

(AN: I won't be mentioning real names. OC names based on my friend and I are not real.)

"That sounds like a lot of fun! It will be more awesome than Prussia himself!" She exclaimed, jerking her thumb towards a gawking Prussia in a point.

"Oh, you're making Prussia jealous." I replied with smirk that slowly morphed into a sadistic grin.

"Oh, it's fine. He knows we're too awesome for him anyways."

"Ha! Too awesome for him! Good one!"

"Thanks! He's probably going to start yelling any second now."

"It won't be long now…" We both turned to the country- I mean, ex-country. Yep, sure enough, his face was scarlet red… Three… Two…One…

"I am The Awesome Prussia! Nobody and nothing is awesomer than The Awesome Me!" He yelled in outrage. Spain and France, who had been hanging out as the Bad Touch Trio with Prussia before encountering Ella, had heard every word exclaimed. I shook my head at Prussia's use of vocabulary.

"Prussia, awesomer is not a word. Also, you really are full of yourself." Ella started giggling at my retort. I smirked again, feeling satisfied at the fact that I had amused my friend.

"It is too a word! I'm not full of myself, right, guys? I'm The Awesome Prussia!" He looked towards Spain and France for support, immediately placing pressure on them. Effectively, Spain and France were unnerved as a result. I mean, who wouldn't? They were told to praise Prussia, which was… You know, nearly impossible. And so, they were forced to complete their only option…

Run.

"Oh, look, there's Lovino, I better go catch up to him! I have to apologize for upsetting him earlier today! See ya!" He chuckled nervously, then he ran off. Of course, my attention was immediately caught by the mention of Romano's human name. Meanwhile…

"Ohonhonhon, Ella, mademoiselle, why don't we go spend some time together? Alone…" France, laughing that laugh once again, picked up Ella as though he were picking up a bride… Which was probably the sick fantasy going on in his head at the moment. Ella immediately resisted, of course.

"F-France! Let me go this instant!" He ignored her protest, carrying her off, while speaking fantasies of a steamy romance and a happy love life between the two of them. It made sense, she was a very attractive blonde, who had known the country representatives since she was little. At the age of twenty, she was at her prime years of beauty.

And so, she was carried off, and all who were once standing within a sparked argument left, leaving behind a baffled Prussia.

"… What the hell? That was totally not awesome!"

Once again, if you have read this, thank you. I plan to post more in the furture, however, it might be slow. I hope this prologue was enjoyed, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. For now, good bye~

-Shade


	2. CH1: A Beginning, A Bloody Beginning

Author Note-

I apologize for a rather late chapter update. You see, school takes its toll on everyone. And then, when the time comes to be at home, the only thought that crosses my mind is "Freedom!"

Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the prologue, but I will not be typing accents. Sorry, but sometimes they are either too hard to decipher, bothersome to type, or just plain annoying. Especially Japan's 'accent'. The accents are part of the reason why I watch Hetalia with their original Japanese voice actors.

So, I appreciate anyone who decides to come back and visit and read this FanFiction. I would evenly appreciate anyone who reads this for just the mere heck of it. Here, I present the real first chapter of Run.

Oh, and my OC, Christine, will probably not be as involved in the story, but she'll be a key to rather important events. Therefore, this story wouldn't be quite the same without my OC. I spent more time acting out Hetalia characters in the roleplay than my own OC. I guess Ella-chan is the star of this FanFiction.

Run

Chapter One - Just A Beginning, A Bloody Beginning!

RosesInTheShade ( ) / MurasakiRose080 ( )

**Ella's POV (3rd Person)**

"France! Put me down right now! I won't accept no for an answer!" Ella endlessly struggled in the Frenchman's arms, literally kicking and screaming. The thought of her best friend, Christine, crossed her mind, suddenly. "Christine! Come and save me, you evil woman! Don't leave me with this man!" Ella called out, but to no success of locating the 'evil woman'. She began to mutter to herself, something about making Christine regret leaving her with her special technique - crocodile tears.

Ella's 'kidnapper' chose this moment to finally acknowledge her complaints.

"Ella, mon amour, please forgive my impulsiveness. I needed an excuse to get away from such a problem. You see, mademoiselle, I do not wish to feed pride more than one needs, especially to my meilleure ami." France set Ella down on her feet as he explained himself. "Would you ever forgive me?"

The beautiful maiden stared at France, who probably begged for his life more often then he begged for forgiveness. It's quite unnatural. If she were to forgive France for such a small matter, he'd probably keep what dignity he has. After all, this awkward moment could just become something to laugh about in the future. Much better than over-reacting over a small trifling.

"... Alright then. I suppose I could forgive you. It's not like this is something to hate you over." Ella admitted. At this, France grinned, much appreciating. Suddenly, he stood next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, laughing that odd laugh of his.

"Ohonhonhon, I knew you'd see it my way! Now, why don't we honestly spend some time together, alone? Ohonhonhon~." Now Ella knew where she achieved her crocodile tears technique. Through her narrowly acknowledged French inheritance.

"I'd rather eat England's cooking." Ella deadpanned. Just as she thought, the French nation had dramatically fallen to his knees, biting onto his handkerchief and holding back terribly convincing tears. Except, Ella knew better. She sighed, unaware of the audience behind her.

"I'm glad you'd rather eat my cooking than spend quality time with that git, but that almost sounded like an insult to not only him, but to my cooking as well." Ella squeaked in surprise as a result of suddenly hearing England's calm, yet somewhat irritated voice. Honestly, sometimes he just seems to appear out of thin air. "Luckily, I have some home-made scones, so I can prove you to you both that my cooking is indeed delicious."

Ella paled, and turned slightly green as well. She turned around, only to see England holding a plate of... Burnt bread? Charcoal? Whatever it is, it certainly wasn't eatable! And so, Ella started to devise a plan...

Run and leave France to his horrible fate.

This will be the only time Ella will ever feel guilty for dumping all the misfortunes on France.

England was left behind, confused, with a weeping France. All he had offered were a few scones... What's the harm? Besides, the sole purpose of why he was here was to just keep the perverted, idiotic git from doing anything stupid while Ella and her friends were touring France's land. After all, they were all good friends of the country personifications.

**Christine's POV (1st Person)**

"Stop fucking following me, you stupid ragazza! You too, tomato bastard! You're both creeping me out!" Romano finally snapped. I don't blame him, I would probably be slightly disturbed myself. But, I just can't help it! I love following Romano! He's just too adorable! I love teasing him. Spain just seems to like keeping Romano company.

"What if I don't want to stop following you~?" I teased with a smirk, which - in all common sense - only served to irritate him further.

"Those are some hurtful words, Roma." Spain pouted, yet he still managed to look cheerful. I wonder how he does it...

Then I saw _him_.

Pale, blond, and pink tinted hair, the seemingly most innocent look on his face, an odd selection of brightly colored clothes, and a bonus of having large eyebrows, not unlike another certain someone... England... Or more accurately, second player England, often dubbed as Oliver. Just looking at him triggered an unwanted memory, a memory never forgotten. It happened six years ago, when I was fourteen.

_A slightly loud melody played out in a reasonably sixed bedroom, the source being my phone, which sat next to my head. Waking from my much desired slumber, I barely recognized the fact that my phone was not playing the correct melody I should be hearing in the morning. I didn't fully realize that it wasn't my alarm until I saw the time and the Caller ID. Why would Ella be calling me at two in the morning? In any case, I picked up the call._

_"What in the world, Ella? Is it a crime to get a little sleep after a tiring week of school?" I complained._

_"Quick, turn on the TV!" My friend shouted frantically. I had to move the phone from my ear slightly to avoid damage to my hearing. As if being half deaf is bad enough. Didn't I tell her before about how a childhood ear infection weakened my hearing?..._

_Wait... What?_

_And I apparently voiced my thought, seeing as how Ella, again, shouted to turn on my TV and start watching the news. Then, she just hung up... The hell? Either way, I turned off my phone and quickly climbed out of bed. I left my room, making sure to close the door, and walked to the living room. After turning on the TV, I made sure to lower the volume so I wouldn't wake my parents, then proceeded to switch onto the news channel..._

_And hear the most shocking news that probably would've made me spit take if I had been drinking something._

_"As of around midnight, many dead bodies were found. All of them had the same striking similarity. They all seemed to be brutally beaten, then punctured and cut by sharp objects, or maybe even both happened at the same time. The amount of casualties made last night is unnerving."__ A reporter declared. The news reporter seemed to be in front of one of the crime scenes._

_"The victims keep no relation to each other what-so-ever, creating the belief that the murderer will likely target any isolated person walking alone at night. The victims range from merely beaten men, to sexually assualted women, one even believed to be raped."__ The reporter paused. I could tell that the reporter was being told information over some sort of communication, since the reporter took on a distracted look temporarily. Then, the reporter spoke again._

_"We just recieved intel that someone was sighted leaving one of many crime scenes earlier last night. The person was described by the witness, however, the description matched a highly important government official, whose identity files are classified. Contrary to this news, we were also informed that this government official was confirmed to be working late hours by his boss. At the same time, a co-worker of his made comment on how the criminal's features were slightly off. This is all we have covered toda-"_

_I turned off the TV and cut the reporter short of a sentence. I just couldn't believe it. When the reporter was speaking, a pictured of the described criminal had been shown. What I couldn't believe, was the fact that it looked almost exactly like... Alfred... America... Ella's loud-mouthed friend. Just what is going on?_

_After I had finished running many unanswered questions thought my mind, I had gone and retreated to my room, deciding to once again retire for the night. It wasn't until I had told my parents about the situation the next morning, that I had finally calmed down a little and taken a little weight off of my consciousness. Apparently it was true that keeping everything to yourself was unhealthy._

_The discovery of who this murderer was, wasn't revealed until a month or so later. That was the moment when the truth about personifications of nations and their supposed opposites were told to the public. The opposite of our personification, America, had been caught after many deaths of an equal and large amount of both innocent and not so innocent civilians._

_The rest of my family and the rest of the population of humanity was finally informed of how every country had it's own immortal representative. America, England, France, Russia, Japan, North and South Italy, Germany, China, and even... Uh.. Canada, was it? Yeah, Canada. It's somehow too easy to forget about the country north of us. If it weren't for Justin Bieber, Canada would probably be even more forgettable to us._

_Anyways, the entire world also found out that similar cases of murders were taking place in every other country, merely with different methods of murder. I heard that North Italy, or Veneziano, as I like to call him, had the most brutal murders. It's understandable, considering the fact that Veneziano is likely the most kind and innocent country known to me._

_And so, just like that, the world we humans had thought we knew was never the same to us. All the other country opposites were caught one by one, each either being sentenced to life in prison, or forced into a deal to not kill innocent civilians so that the country opposites could save themselves from hell confined in a small, cold, and lonely room. They were all watched closely by the government, and named second players._

I snapped out of my recollection of memories as second player England - or Oliver, as his 'human name' is within my preference - vanished from my sight. I dismissed his presence from my thoughts and ran to catch up with Romano and Spain. It's not as if he can do much, considering the deal he had made with the governments.

End of Chapter

Author Note-

It's hard to believe the fact that this chapter was made merely from five and a half comments. 2,000 words made from that! Awesome, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Announcement

AN- IMPORTANT UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

First thing I'll mention is this: After thinking it over, I have decided to take this FanFic in a different direction.

As I might have mentioned before, I didn't plan to take this seriously because this story takes after a roleplay, so of course there were many plotholes. After quite a few months of no updates because of school, I decided to alter thinds so that the situation becomes much more dire, with more reasonable motives. I'll have to rewrite Run due to ammature-ish writing style, change in plot, change in setting, and change in character developement. It's also likely I'll take out any mentions of romance. Not my best genre.

I dicussed this with my friend, as well as given her a written detailed summary about exactly what's going on, and she agreed that I should take it along in this improved direction. As I continue to write this story, it will stray farther away from our original roleplay. I might introduce completely new and very original OC's that are not based on real people or characters, depends on where the story goes. At some point, I'll be changing the official summary of this FanFic so that it corresponds with the alterations. I'll also be filling a lot more plotholes, even ones you don't even know about.

Yeah, the rewriting is definitely happening. I won't be making a separate FanFic, but I'll be replacing chapters. I'm going to be doing my best to make the story go by slower, because I have noticed that previous chapters progressed too quickly. I need to explain in more detail, add more action, even if it didn't happen in the roleplay.

If you read this announcement, congratulations on not being lazy.

If you read this announcement, thank you for even reading this FanFic and being patient.

I honestly want to promise that this FanFic will improve dramatically.

~Shade


End file.
